Duardo
Bungie.net History After playing Halo: Combat Evolved for a year, his good friend Sword and Scales introduced him to Bungie.net. Duardo came to the site daily, reading theories on Halo 2 and whatnot. After a year of lurking, he decided to join on September 17, 2004. He stayed mostly in the Zanzibar forum, until he realized how stupid it had become. He then moved onto other forums, most notably, the Underground, The Septagon, and The Flood Forums. *Two days after Halo 3 came out, Duardo was visiting the Halo 3 forum, and he saw how hectic it had become with repeat threads everywhere. He decided to create a Halo 3 FAQ. Over 9 months, the thread reached 130 pages, all filled with questions from users, and answers from Duardo, and sometimes Faulty Jaboom. *A few days after the Bungie.net Member Titles were added, Duardo again saw the forums with repeat threads asking about the titles. So he created another FAQ. Some users have stated that it is perhaps the most linked thread on Bnet. *On June 18, 2008 at 9:52 Am PDT, IIIIIII, the Superintendent, posted in the Superintendent Discussion thread by stating "PLEASE REMAIN CALM!". Duardo, attempting to contact the Super, replied with "Why? Is there something wrong?" at 10:58 AM PDT. Duardo then sent the same thing via PM to the Super. At 11:10 AM PDT, IIIIIII replied to Duardo via PM with "IN CASE OF FIRE, USE STAIRS". On 9/24/2008 Duardo was promoted to Forum Ninja. Real Life *Current Job: Movie Theater Projectionist *Blood Type: red *First Job: at the age of 5, I would go into my front yard with a ball and say "ball for five cents!" really loud at cars........they never stopped :( *Ultimate Website: Google *Ultimate Halo Match: Hang 'Em High, CTF, 2 v 2 *Ultimate Advice: Be yourself, do what you feel, do what's right. *Ultimate Quote: "It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." - Batman *Mode of Transport: 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt *Fake Weapon: A combination of a laser gun/sword Community Thoughts Duardo is the main source of information on bungie.net. If a community member is confused about something on the forums, or feels a little lonely, a quick PM to Duardo can solve their problem. One thing concerning Duardo is unclear: How much does he know about Foman's Mom, and why? Auto Biography My cousin actually introduced me to Halo:CE. At first, I had NO IDEA how to play. The controls were weird for me (I was used to playing the Gamecube). I had never moved around with two joysticks before. Anyways, my first "match" (if you can call it that) was on Blood Gulch. I spawned inside the red base (Shotgun area). I was getting used to the controls so I went over to the shotgun and picked it up. I thought "awesome!". I started circling the inside of the base, trying to find a way out. My cuz finally stopped the game when I kept saying that I couldn't find a way out. Then he started another game. Same map. I spawned outside the base and I was in awe. ]]It looked gorgeous (The best graphics I had seen at the time). I started moving and thinking how stupid I was to not be able to get outside. As this was happening, my cousin killed me. And that's how it began. After that I went over to one of my friend's (Tyler) house (our family knew each other and we were having dinner). Anyways, I was bored so I decided to go into his room. I saw a big HUGE black box on the floor. He came in to see what I was doing and he told me it was an Xbox and I should try the Halo game out. He started it up for me and loaded up the campaign. I watched the first cut-scene and I was in awe. I had no idea what was going on, but I tried to figure it out. I remember beating the first level and almost beating the second level. A few weeks later I went over to my friend’s out (Quincy a.k.a. Sword and Scales) and he had the game too. He and I did a few Co-op levels (beginning again) before we went over to multiplayer. He owned me (he’s always been better than me). After that night, I asked my parents for an Xbox and the Halo game for Christmas. Christmas day came and I was so excited. I opened the box, looked through the Halo manual, then set everything up and started playing. I beat it in four days (good for me). The Flood was a COMPLETE surprise to me; scary and exciting at the same time. After I finished the game, I started having LAN parties at my house (it’s the biggest house out of my friends) every weekend. It would always be Quincy, Marshall, Curtis, my brother, and myself. We would always need one to three players to be fair. Classic games right there. Nothing beats Halo 1 multiplayer. Nothing. Four to six hour long CTF matches. Awesome…I wished I had recorded some of them. During this time Quincy also introduced me to Bungie.net. I visited it a few times when it was the old “Tru7h & Reconciliation” site, but I started coming everyday when it changed to the New Hawtness. I would roam the forums, reading up on all the theories about Halo 2 and just having a great time. I roamed for about a year. I finally joined two months before Halo 2 came out. I already knew my way around so I got right into things. When Halo 3 came out, I decided to create a FAQ because I was tired of seeing repeat topic after repeat topic. I’d receive a ton of PMs every day with questions, which I would answer. Thank God it’s died down. I never imagined it would become a Q&A thread. I answered questions up until June 18th, 2008, when I asked a ninja to lock it since it no longer appeared in "Top Topics" and the game had been out for a long time. When the member titles came out, I also started seeing repeat threads about the titles, so I created another FAQ. It’s not really a FAQ per se, but people understand it. Anyways, I have a great time here. I came here for Halo, but I’ve stayed for Bungie. I will continue to support them even when the Halo games are no more. I love the community too. Sure, I've made mistakes here (who hasn't), and I've received my fair share of hate mail, but that hasn't stopped me from coming here, and it never will. Trivia *PMing Duardo will NOT get you Recon, EOB, Better Grades, a Date with Fomans Mom, Money, Fame, cats, or kids. *Duardo chose his name because he had Spanish class freshman year, and it was the only name that started with the letter 'D' *How to say his name properly: Dwar-doe *Favorite Superhero: Batman Groups *AvatarArt *Beat 7he Challenge *Black Water Ops *Brothers in Christ *Bungie Jumpers *CompoundIntelligence *DO NOT JOIN THIS GROUP *Duardos Group *Greasemonkeys *Halo 3 in The Work PLace *HFCS *Mac Life *Mehve's Aerie *Mythic Members *PAX 09 *Project Septagon *Teh 1337ists *The 7th Wonder *The Bungie Community *Waaahmbulance Links *Duardo's Bungie.net Profile Category: Users Category: Bungie Community Category: Moderators